


Can't you stay out of trouble for just one week, Scott?

by simplyobrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Isaac, Fluffy, Human Isaac, Hunters, M/M, Mates, cute scisaac, my poor bb scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyobrien/pseuds/simplyobrien
Summary: Scott got himself in trouble with an Alpha pack, and he somehow ends up chained to an electric fence in South America. Isaac saves the day, again.





	Can't you stay out of trouble for just one week, Scott?

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea in mind for such a long time but i couldn't put pen to paper (or would it be fingers to keyboard in this case?). enjoy !!

"Are you going to tell me which pack your from?" The teenage girl, who sort of looked like a mix between Peter and Lydia, hovered her fingers over the buzzer, waiting to electrocute Scott if he didn't answer the question properly.

She had huge plump lips and strawberry blonde hair, kind of like Lydia's, but she had blue eyes and fair skin like Peter. Scott couldn't put his finger on it.

"I am the Alpha of my _own_ pack," Scott panted, "I don't take orders from the likes of you."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" The girl raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"He's coming for me, you know," Scott laughed, "he's going to find me." He said in a sing song voice, which actually sounded kind of psychotic to the girl in the chair.

"I am a **Hale-Martin**!" She stood  up up and growled, flashing her eyes at Scott to try and itimidate him (news flash: it didn't work) "I can smell my cousin Derek's scent all over you so I know you know who he is! Tell me who you are or I will kill you."

"No, you won't," The girl fell flat to the floor and Scott looked up to see Isaac, holding a rather scary looking crossbow in his hand. He held in a deep breath, but let it out when he was reasurred by the girls heartbeat.

I'm pretty sure Peter would've killed him.

"I knew you'd come for me," Scott grinned at Isaac before pulling him in for a kiss, "what took you so long?"

"Had to ask Peter about this other daughter he had, I didn't get very far so I had to go to Lydia," Isaac said, "Did you know this girls like a year younger than Lydia? Apparently she has this thing in her genes which makes her body age quickly up until a certain age and then she stops. I think she's come to that age."

"Wait, look at her fangs," Isaac did as Scott said and lifted up her top lip to reveal a leathal set of fangs, saliva dripping, "she's a vampire." Scott concluded.

"Whats a vampire doing with an alpha pack?" Isaac asked, wrapping his arms around Scott's waist.

"More power," Scott mumbled, " 'm tired."

"Well lets get her back to Beacon Hills before she actually makes you a snack, even though you're a five course meal." Isaac winked.

Scott blushed and slung the girls arm around his shoulder.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Isaac pushed Scott backwards onto the bed and kissed him deeply, hovering over him. Scott pulled at Isaac's shirt lazily shirt and whined, wanting to take it off. Isaac grinned and shook his head, pinning Scott down.

"What did I tell you about being needy, Scott?" Isaac moved his lips down to Scotts neck, placing open-mouthed kisses on the soft skin.

"S-sorry- _oh._ " Isaac teased Scott by nipping the skin of his neck with his teeth before pulling away.

"Sorry what?" Isaac whispered, trailing his hand hand down Scotts chest and towards the elastic band of his boxers.

"Daddy," Scott breathed.

"That's much more like it."

___________________________________________________________________________

Isaac twirled the chinese ring dagger in his hand, waiting until the alpha's came into the clearing. He had been waiting for the Alpha pack in the woods since Scott had fallen asleep, wanting his revenge on the people who made the girl mistreat Scott.

They should've know not to mess with him.

 

After about 2 hours of waiting, 3 people came into the clearing, eyes glowing and claws popping out of their fingers, "We know someone's here, just come out."

Isaac chuckled before leaping from the tree he had been sat on, landing on one of the alpha's shoulders. He wrapped his legs around their neck and held them there for about 30 seconds, through all of the struggling, and the alpha eventually dropped to the ground with a thud. He was dead.

Another alpha tried jumping at him but one dagger to the eye had them howling and passing out from the pain. Isaac shot an arrow in the joint between her spine and neck and she was killed easily.

2 down, one to go.

The last alpha was the most difficult, but definitely the most worth it. After Isaac had a short conversation with the vampire, he found out this certain wolf had been the one who insisted on capturing Scott. Isaac shot an arrow into his stomach but he still stumbled towards Isaac, hurling him onto the floor. Isaac suddenly remembered how his dad did that when they'd go to thee basement, and then all Isaac could see was red. He stabbed a knife straight through one ear and made it come out of the other, killing the alpha, but not before he slashed at Isaac's stomach.

Isaac flipped them over so he was sat on the alpha, and all he did was stab him. He wanted to make sure. He stabbed the alpha until the blood splattered on his face, until his guts were poruing from his stomach, until-

"Isaac, he's dead."

Isaac turned to see Scott smiling at him with so much fondess Isaac felt like he was going to explode. He stood up and kissed Scott hard on the mouth, making sure he knew who he belonged to.

 

They could talk about how Isaac just killed an alpha pack later, the sex came first.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I've just wrote!! hope you enjoyed though :) x


End file.
